E Pluribus Unum
by Neassa
Summary: ONE-SHOT Title means 'One From Many'. One account of one of the Host Club's many dances, from the eyes of an outsider. Just a cute little one-shot I wrote one night. Hinted HikaruxOC, nothing too substatial if OC pairings bug you.


Neassa: Er... yeah, this is just a little blurb that's been sitting on my comp for awhile. It had no accompanying story, it was just a flash of inspiraion at about one in the morning that brought it into being. I may write a story to go with it later, we'll see, won't we? I'm ot even sure why I wrote it, from a fangirl aspect, I don't like Hikaru that much. Hmm...

On with the one-shot!

* * *

I clenched my fingers into the pillar that I hid behind, as if I could somehow anchor myself in the hard marble. What on earth had possessed me to come here?

I watched as nearly all of the girls in the entire school applauded after Tamaki gave his speech. So many girls, many of them wouldn't have time to dance, would they? I sighed as I watched the Host Club disperse into the audience to pick the first seven 'lucky' girls that would get to dance with them.

I nearly left right then, but then I remembered how my mom had gone out and bought me this dress and how my best friend had driven out with my sister to do my hair while my sister did my make up for this 'monumental' first school event where I would be expected to socialize.

My dress was pale aquamarine with two large pink and white hibiscus embroidered near the hem, little green shoots sticking out from where they met. My long hair, which I usually threw up into a messy ponytail, had been curled into tiny ringlets and treated with something or other that made all the colors in your hair apparent so that it was now shining chestnut instead of mousy brown.

My sister's make-up job, however, was the best. She had hid the dark circles under my small green-grey eyes well and made them seem bigger with eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. The only other makeup I wore was just a bit of lip gloss, but when I looked in the mirror I barely recognized the plain girl I saw everyday.

On the way here I'd almost chickened out, but I consoled myself with the fact that I was certain no one would recognize me.

As I stood behind the pillar, watching while the host club picked girls for the second dance I was glad I had been able to talk my mom out of buying me high heels and letting me wear some ballet slippers we had found that matched the dress. Instead of criss-crossing the straps up my calves I had wrapped them around my ankles and tied them in bows. Altogether I was pleased with how it had turned out; besides, I was tall enough as it was.

As the third dance drew to a close I realized how unfathomably bored I was and decided just to leave and maybe linger around the school grounds for a bit before heading back to my apartment. I'd make up a story along the way to satiate the girls that were waiting to pounce on me for the juicy gossip that they were expecting from me.

I sighed in disappointment that all of my preparations were in vain and turned to leave when a light hand touched my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon are you? The party's just begun!"

My eyes widened, I knew that voice!

I turned around to face Hikaru and was abruptly certain that, aside from him and his brother absolutely no one in the world could wear that vest and still be drop-dead gorgeous.

He held out his hand to me, smiling in a mischievous way, as was his nature, "May I have this dance?"

I was about to choke up the words to politely refuse – I hadn't wanted to publicly expose myself! - when my traitorous body moved of its own accord, took his hand, and matched his mischievous smile with one of its own, "Well, I _suppose_ I can stay for one more dance."

He led me out to the dance floor and inadvertedly away from the protective shadow of the pillar. To my lasting humiliation we went to the center of the dance floor before he pivoted to face me. His free hand went on my waist and mine automatically went to his shoulder.

I will openly admit that I was nervous. I knew how to dance, but I'd only ever practiced with my dad and big brother before, never for real. I'd also never danced without stepping on their feet, though occasionally that was on purpose.

"If I step on your feet, don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered under my breath to Hikaru, who was leading me through the first steps of the dance flawlessly.

He laughed, it was a melodious sound and I felt strangely warm and fuzzy to know that I had caused it, "I wouldn't worry about that," He said when his mirth died down, "It's all in the leading."

I couldn't deny _that_, the more outgoing of the twins was a much better dancer than either of my family members; it was easier not to step on his feet.

"You must dance a lot, to do it so effortlessly." I knew I was making small talk, which I hated with a passion, but there was no way I was going to dance with him without it. It just wasn't in me to do the whole 'stare deeply into the other's eyes until you realize you've fallen desperately in love' thing. I had no intentions of deluding myself.

"You must not dance very often, to be so awkward about it." He countered easily.

I glared venomously, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face. He was _teasing_ me!

Hikaru flinched when my foot ground into his toes while I sorely regretted that I wasn't wearing those heels so that it would have hurt more.

"Oops, sorry," My voice was sickeningly sweet. "You must not be as good at leading as you thought, hmm?"

I wanted to throw something at him when he laughed again, "So she has a bark _and_ a bite! I've seen you before haven't I?"

The change in conversation topic was so abrupt that I nearly stopped dancing for a moment. That was _not_ a subject I was keen on speaking about, so I diverted it, "If we _had_ met before, I would be quite put out that you didn't remember me."

One peach colored eyebrow rose, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

We danced for a few more moments before I heard the song spin towards a close. I had never been more thankful to hear the end of a song in my life.

Seconds before I could courteously excuse myself to the freedom I desired, Hikaru surprised me by pulling me closer and putting his mouth right by my ear.

"I am surprised, you know." His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of my ear. I held back a shiver. "I thought you would never come to a Host Club event, but I guess the world is full of surprises, hmm? Your curiosity got the best of you didn't it?"

I stiffened, only one word ran through my head and it was a swear.

"Your make up almost had me fooled; you didn't put it on, did you? Of course not; you don't know the first thing about make up. Nice dress by the way, but next time you come to one of our events, let me or Kaoru know. We and our mother would have a magnificent time dressing _you_ up."

He pulled back slightly until he was directly in front of me, an inch from my face. I looked into his eyes and I was certain shock was evident on my features. His sweet smelling breath brushed my face as he spoke one last time.

"Be careful on your way home."

And with that he simply turned on his heel and walked away.

I spent the next few moments reminding myself how to breathe. It was only after I could do so successfully again that I realized that Hikaru had deposited me right where he found me, in the shadow of the pillar nearest the door.

I swallowed and calmed my frantic heart before striding to the door and walking into the frigid night, all the while fighting the urge to look back and see if he was watching me go.


End file.
